Totally Rufus
by Leigh A. Sumpter
Summary: Aldys and Guy Perkins meet up at the big baseball game, where they realize they have more in common than they originally thought. May be continued?


**Author Note:** I have loved _Never Been Kissed _ever since it first came out, and as I was watching it today the idea for this story came to mind. It's just a one-shot for now, but I always wondered if anything ever changed between Aldys and Guy after the prom. I'm thinking of continuing this because I like the pairing... let me know what you think!

* * *

**Totally Rufus**

Aldys stood in the stands, cheering loudly as Josie and Mr. Coulson finally shared their first kiss. "Go, Josie!" she yelled out, grinning with pride for her friend. Josie had finally gotten the kiss she had always wanted – and she truly deserved it.

_I guess this is what a fairy tale ending looks like,_ Aldys thought to herself, growing more subdued as she noticed the other couples around her. Adults and teens alike, it seemed as though everyone had found love tonight – everyone but her.

She sighed. _I'll have my moment someday, _she tried to assure herself, knowing she had no right to be jealous of popular airheads like Kirsten or Gibby or Libby or whatever their names were just because someone had found them attractive enough to kiss. But despite the fact that she knew all of this, Aldys was still hoping.

Even Matt and Shelby, two of her friends from the Denominators, had revealed their feelings for each other tonight. Despite her happiness for everyone else, Aldys had never before felt so isolated and alone.

"I'm going to grab a slushie," she said suddenly to her friends, getting up from her seat. Josie and Mr. Coulson had finally moved off the pitcher's mound, and now the baseball team was bursting onto the field. She moved quickly out of the stands.

* * *

Guy stood at the concession stand, shelling a crisp bill out of his wallet as he took his Coke off the counter. "Thanks," he said to the volunteer cashier behind the counter, nodding as he found a bench nearby to sit down on.

The past few weeks had been strange for him, to say the least. First, he had found himself falling for Josie Gellar, the brainy new girl who rocked his world, and then he learned that she was a twenty-five-year-old undercover reporter who had the hots for their English teacher. Could things get any _less_ Rufus?

Now he was at the championship baseball game, where everyone in the _school_ seemed to be hooking up except him. Guy could easily get any girl he wanted, but after dating Josie, he knew that the typical cookie-cutter girls he had gone out with in the past wouldn't be enough for him anymore. He needed someone _different_, someone to break the monotony, and he wasn't sure who that would be.

"Cherry slushie, please?" Guy heard a girl's voice at the concession stand, and he looked up to see Aldys, her back to him.

_Aldys._ He had tried to make amends with her at prom, and of course everything had gone horribly wrong. Deep down, he felt horrible for what his friends had tried to do to her. They had all (himself included) tried to make the girl's life miserable since Day One – and they couldn't even let her have the prom to herself.

She turned around, taking a sip of her slushie before noticing Guy. She groaned.

"Aldys!" Guy called out, getting up to approach her. "Listen, Aldys – can I talk to you for a minute?"

Aldys rolled her eyes. "What do you want this time?" she asked, a tone of annoyance in her voice. "Let me guess… you've got some Eukanuba to go with last week's Alpo?"

Guy sighed and shook his head. "Aldys, I wanted to apologize for prom," he told her sincerely. "I really did want to make things right, you know? I had no idea they were gonna pull that prank."

Aldys raised her eyebrows. "Of course you didn't," she said sarcastically. "I mean, really, you've never tried to ruin things for me before that, right?"

_Good point,_ Guy thought to himself. "Okay, so maybe I don't have the best track record," he conceded, "but lately I've been feeling really bad about all that. I wanted to end things on the right foot."

Aldys scoffed. "I don't need your _pity_, Guy," she retorted. "Besides, just because every other girl drools all over you doesn't mean you can trick me." However, despite saying this, Aldys couldn't help but notice how deep Guy's eyes actually looked right now. A part of her had always wondered if there was something beyond the surface.

"Why would I try to trick you?" Guy asked. "I'm already having a shitty night as it is. I'm really not in the mood to ruin someone else's."

Noting the hint of sadness in his voice, Aldys decided she believed him. Why else would the most popular boy in school act the way he did tonight? Her expression softened.

"What could possibly be so bad about your night?" she asked him, genuinely curious. "You're the _king_ of high school. Is _anything_ less than perfect in your life?"

Guy laughed at this. "You're asking the guy who just watched this totally Rufus girl he liked make out with our teacher?" He took a sip of his Coke. "Yeah. Sometimes, things really suck."

Aldys was touched by this. Even though she knew that Josie and Mr. Coulson belonged together, she actually pitied Guy for not winning her heart first. She hadn't realized that Guy actually cared about her friend until now.

"I'm sorry," Aldys said quietly, sympathizing with Guy for the first time ever. "That's probably hard to deal with."

Guy nodded. He never realized that Aldys was so easy to talk to. "Well, it wouldn't have worked out between us even if she was seventeen," he explained. "She was light-years ahead of me, anyway."

"I don't know," Aldys said with a shrug. "Maybe you're not as bad as you think you are."

Guy couldn't help but grin at this. "Are you okay, Aldys?" he asked. "I thought you considered me your sworn enemy."

She bit her lip and revealed a small smile. "I can be nice to the enemy once in a while, can't I?" As she said this, she wondered what she was doing. Was she flirting? _I hope I'm not flirting, _she thought to herself, praying she wouldn't start blushing as well.

"Maybe there isn't really a word to describe what we are," Guy resolved, taking a last sip of his Coke before tossing it in the nearest trash bin. "After all, you did seem to enjoy dancing with me at the prom."

Aldys shrugged. "I'm a good actress," she joked, again wondering if they had crossed some sort of boundary. She had to admit, Guy was _cute_ – she'd had a crush on him years back, long before she'd realized that she would never fit in with his crowd – but he was clearly not interested in a nerd like her. Why would he be, when he could have any other girl in the world?

"Well," Guy said, this time more quietly, "_I_ enjoyed it. Up until the Alpo part, that is."

This time, the blushing was undeniable. Aldys' cheeks were redder than Kristen's natural hair color, and the two of them remained silent for a moment until Guy spoke up again.

"So," he began, hands in his jacket pockets as he shuffled around somewhat nervously. It was crazy – Guy had more female admirers than he could count, but there was something about Aldys that caught him off-guard… and for him, that was a good thing. "Where's the rest of your double helix?"

Aldys shrugged. "They're watching the game," she told him. "I doubt if they know I'm gone. I only came to support Josie."

Guy hesitated again before speaking. "Listen, Aldys… you wanna ditch the game and go catch a movie or grab a bite to eat or something?"

Aldys's eyes widened in shock. _Is Guy Perkins asking _me_ out?_ She wondered, resisting the urge to pinch herself to ensure that she was awake.

"Sure," she answered slowly, smiling at him. "That would be..." She fished for words before settling on the right one. "... Totally Rufus."

And as Guy took her hand and they walked out to the parking lot, Aldys couldn't help but think to herself about just how Rufus this night was becoming.

* * *

**A/N:** Good? Bad? Stupid? Is it worth continuing? Let me know!


End file.
